Tiny Toon Adventures Meet Loonatics Unleashed
by Champion of Justice
Summary: What happens when the students and teachers of Acme Loonavirsity get transported to the future and meet the Loonatics?
1. Intro

Looney Toons and Tiny Toons Meet Loonatics Unleashed

What happens when the students and teachers from Acme Loonaversity get transported to the future and meet the Loonatics?

Note: For the Heroes, I'm also using SOME of the new ones from, _Loonatics Unleashed: Loonatics Extreme_ by Station Square Guardian.

Students (Tiny Toons):

Buster Bunny

Babs Bunny

Plucky Duck

Shirley Loon

Calamity Coyote

Lil Beeper

Dizzy Devil

Fifi La Fume

Furball Pussycat

Sweety Bird

Hampton Big

Teachers (Looney Toons):

Bugs Bunny

Lola Bunny

Daffy Duck

Wile E. Coyote

Roadrunner

Tasmanian (Taz) Devil

Pepe Le Pew

Silvester Cat

Tweety Bird

Porky Pig

Heroes (Loonatics):

Ace Bunny

Lexi Bunny

Danger Duck

Tech E. Coyote

Rev Runner

Slam Tasmanian

Mimi Le Pew

Patricia Pussycat

Sylth Vester

Royal Tweetums

Pinkster Pig


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Acme Acres

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Calamity, Lil Beeper, Dizzy, Fifi, Furball, Sweety, and Hampton are all playing football outside the school. Not too far away, Wile is showing off his new time machine to Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Road Runner, Taz, Pepe, Silvester, Tweety, and Porky.

Buster: Plucky, throw the ball over here!

Plucky: Go long Buster! (Plucky throws the ball too far and it heads towards the teachers)

Buster: Uh oh…Heads up! (Yells Buster as he runs towards the teacher)

The whole gang follows Buster.

Wile: (Holds up a sign) Now all I have to do is pick date in time that I want to go back to. Then push this button…

Buster: Heads up!

Wile ducks just in time and the ball flies right past him…and hits the time machine, which changes the date to the year 2772, then lands on the button that Wile was about to push.

Bugs: (angrily) You kids need to be more careful or ya gonna end up breaking something.

Shirley: Like, I think something's like wrong with your machine Professor Coyote.

Wile: (holds up sign) What…oh no!

Suddenly there's a big flash of light, and all of the students and teachers disappear.

ACMETROPOLIS

It's been a quiet week in Acmetropolis. Swift is off visiting his family for the week, Duck is watching TV trying to ignore Tweetums who is pestering him about something, Slam and Pinkster are eating, Ace and Sylth Vester are in the training room sparing, Tech and Rev are in the lab, and Lexi, Patricia, and Mimi are mindlessly chatting away about girl stuff.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Everyone rushes to the meeting room where Zadavia is waiting for them.

Zadavia: Loonatics, it seems there has been a disturbance in the time stream and a group of strange anthros have just appeared in the park. I think you should look into this. Zadavia out.

Ace: Well, you heard her gang, let's jet.

AT THE PARK

Porky: W…wh…wha…what happened? Where are we?

Plucky: That was cool! Can we do it again?

Daffy: I don't thinkths so kid.

Bugs: Is everyone ok?

Lola: I'm fine.

Daffy: Yeah.

Taz: Ok.

Porky: Yes.

Road Runner: Yep.

Pepe: Oui.

Fifi: Oui.

Silvester: Sure.

Tweety: I'm fine.

Bust: We're all cool over here.

Lola: What is this place?

Bugs: I don't think we're in Acme Acres anymore.

Tweety: I tought I taw another putty tat. I did, I did taw another putty tat!

Silvester: Sthufferin sucathas, look!

Just then the Loonatics arrived. Everyone Stared at each other in confusion.

Bugs: (takes a bite of a carrot) Eh, what's up docs?

Ace: Hey that's my line. This is weird. Who are you all and why are you here?

Bugs: I'm Bugs Bunny and this is my girlfriend Lola Bunny. Then there's Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Tasmanian Devil – Taz for short, Pepe Le Pew, Silvester, Tweety Bird, and Porky Pig. We're the Looney Toons and the teachers at Acme Looniversity. The kids here are some of our students. This is Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny…

Buster & Babs: No relation.

Bugs: …Plucky Duck, Calamity Coyote, Lil Beeper, Dizzy Devil, Fifi Le Fume, Furball, Sweety Bird, and Hampton J. Pig. You see doc, Wile here, was showing us his time machine when the kids hit it with their football, and the next ting we knew we was here.

Daffy: Now who are you?

Ace: We're the Loonatics. We protect Acmetropolis using our super powers. I'm the leader, Ace Bunny. This is my second in command, Lexi Bunny, our genius and weapons expert, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Mimi Le Pew and her sister Patricia Pussycat, Sylth Vester, then the Royal Tweetums, and finally Pinkster Pig.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Wal Otter

c im am a dragon

Zak saturday 1

Champion of Justice


End file.
